In the field of magnetic storage systems, when reading data written on magnetic media in hard disk drives, tape drives, etc., distinct read-detect channels are used to detect the data that was written on the media. As the density of data written on the media increases due to competitive pressures, conventional read-detect methods and devices which read the data stored on the magnetic media often are not adequate to detect the data at the error rates required by the users of such methods and devices.
To address these issues, attempts have been made at improving the performance of data detectors in read channels for magnetic storage systems, in particular tape storage systems. Known solutions to improve the performance of data detectors in read channels that go beyond a standard detector design, such as partial response maximum likelihood (PRML) detection, noise-predictive maximum likelihood (NPML) detection, post-processing techniques, and other methods. However, even these methods and devices do not effectively compensate for the slight variations in the data being read, which may result in errors in the detected data.
Therefore, a better method of improving the performance of data detection in read channels for magnetic storage systems would be very beneficial in the field of magnetic storage systems.